World of Darkness, World of Light
by Hellbound-spirit
Summary: In a world of demons, there are but a few people who can save the rest of us. But what happens when the main protector is caught by one? Rated for cussing, and MAYBE future chapters.
1. Watched

World of Darkness, World of Light

Chapter 1: _Watched_

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto... Sadly...

* * *

"DAMMIT, NARUTO! MOVE YOUR ASS!" a pink-haired girl shouted to the enraptured blonde fighting with his back pressed to hers as the demons finally decided that they were better off attacking at once. She pushed him out of the way, ducking into a roll and getting back to her feet, a machette in one hand, and a silver dagger clenched between her teeth.

"I'M TRYING, DAMMIT, SAKURA!" he yelled back, his clawed hand going through a demon's body as he ripped out the still beating heart of the deplorable creature and tossed it aside.

Ducking under one, and catching it in the chin with her palm, she drove the machette into it, slitting it in half, quickly taking the dagger from her mouth and running in trhough the demon that had been charging her from behind. Naruto finished off the last two, knocking their skulls together before driving his claws through their heads. Both teenagers were panting slightly, but soon regained composure and left. Sakura shivered once, but dismissed the tingly sensation that marked her sixth sense as being an after effect of the multiple demons they had beaten just now, proceeding on with Naruto walking her home. Both of the teens failed to notice the figure crouched on the roof and smirking, and were completely unaware of the fact that they were being watched.

"Hey, Hinata," Sakura approached a raven-haired girl with white eyes. "Have you found that spell you were looking for, yet?" Hinata shook her head.

"Not yet, Sakura, but I'm still looking."

She, Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Ino, Kiba, and of course, Akamaru, were gathered in their usual hangout. The school library. It was sort of like their own little headquarters. Sakura absently twirled a wooden stake around her fingers as Hinata continued to type, Kiba standing behind her, hugging her around the shoulders loosely. Kakashi was searching his bookselves as Ino used her handeld mirror to freshen up her makeup and fix her long blonde tresses. Naruto was assisting Kakashi, or TYRING to, in any case.

Of the group, Kakashi was head honcho. He was Sakura's personal trainer, along with a special friend, Deidara, who was a vampire, but thankfully, he was on their side. Hinata was an aspiring young witch with incredible potential, but who was quite shy and greatly disliked the idea of hurting people, or things. Kiba, Hinata's boyfriend, was a werewolf. His dog Akamaru helped to keep him under control on full moon nighs, and was his ever-faithful canine companion during the day. Naruto was the prankster, always making jokes and being in general, loud and obnoxious. Ino was the vainglorious, yet highly insightful one with the boisterous personality who was the ever-popular one of them.

Anyone from school would tell you they were strange, but they had NO IDEA what the definition of strange is. The reason is simple. These 8 beings were virtually the only things standing between chaos and the innocent and unsuspecting people they preyed upon late in the night, long after the lights were out...

* * *

If anyone has read the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series, I'll let you know, I'm basing this off of that. I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, either... But anyways, the characters correspond to characters in the series. Sakura plays Buffy's part as the vampire slayer, although she gets better grades than Buffy, who in the series just BARELY manages to maintain a low B. Hinata plays Willow, the kind-hearted and gentle witch that is one of Buffy's best friends, but who's true power and potential lies dormant. Unlike the Willow in the series, however, Hinata is straight. Kiba play's Oz's part as the roughish werewolf and boyfriend of Hinata, as Oz is Willow's boyfriend. I had to give Akamaru a purpose, cuz Kiba never goes anywhere without him, so I made him able to retrain Kiba's werewolf side, whereas with Oz, they lock him in a cage til the full moon goes down because he tells them to to keep himself from hurting anyone. I don't quite know what Naruto is, he's not quite human, but he is playing the role of Xander. Kakashi plays the part of Giles. Cept he's not a tweed and glasses wearing dweeb-ish person... -sweatdrops- ... Ino plays the part of Cordelia, who only became involved through a mere accident. And Finally, Deidara, who takes on the role of Angel, and a semi OC, or rather, a second personality to replace Angelus, which will be referred to as Seikito. Seikito is sexy. He's a sex god who would just as soon torture you as pleasure you, and preferably both. He's a split personality that comes out whenever and wherever he feels like it. Check out the series sometime, y'know. It's pretty cool. -grins- Ja, you guys!


	2. He knows my name

World of Darkness, World of Light

Chapter 1: _Watched_

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto... Sadly...

* * *

"I trust you've located and identified the slayer, nephew," a masculine voice was heard from behind the thing shouji door.

"Of course, uncle."

"Good," the older male replied. "Then I shall entrust to you the task of getting rid of her. We cannot have her interfering with our plans."

"Rest assured, uncle, I will make her powerless to stop us by the time we are prepared to set things into motion."

"Excellent. Go now, and keep a close eye on her. Do not fail me..."

"Heh..." a boy with pale skin chuckled slightly as he slid open the shouji door, his head still turned as he looked over his shoulder to the older male in the room, the smirk practically audible in the confident tone of his voice. "I will not fail you, uncle. I will take the slayer out of the picture with my own hands, and through my own methods. You need not worry." With that, the boy stepped out of the doorway completely, sliding the door closed again and pulling out a file of medical records he had managed to get his hands on. His fangs glinted as he smirked, taking the picture out. "Haruno Sakura... I'm coming for YOU..."

"HEY, HEY! OUTTA THE WAY! MOVE KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto slammed into his peer, knocking them both out of the way as birds of clay exploded just over their heads.

"Nice one, Naruto," Kakashi commented, wiping away the sweat on his forhead. Naruto jumped up to his feet, his eyes smouldering.

"COME OUT OF THE DAMN SHADOWS AND FIGHT ME, TEME!" he all but roared, the sound echoing loudly through the deserted building.

"Naruto! Watch-!" Naruto was sent flying forward into a thick concrete wall before Kakashi could finish his warning. He looked at the blonde male who's fist was still outstretched. The boy smirked.

"Getting a bit rusty, aren't you? Hm...!" he commented, his smirk growing larger. Suddenly, Naruto blinked and began to whine.

"...! When are Kiba-teme, Sakura-chan, Ino, and Hinata-chan coming? I'm huuuuungry! I want ramen!"

"They'll be here in a few minutes, Naruto. Good job today, both of you. Naruto, you're improving, but you still lack the self-control you REALLY need," Kakashi said as he brought an orange book out of his pocket and flipped it open, begining to read and giggle every few minutes.

"What the hell... I must've passed this same stupid tomb about a thousand times! What the fuck!" Sakura yelled, exasperated. "What the hell is going on here?"

"What's going on...?" a male voice addressed her from the darkness as her sixth sense went nuts, chills running up and down her spine. A small, deep chuckle followed the question. "I'll tell you what's going on... I'm here to take you out, Haruno Sakura..."

"Who the fuck are you!" she asked, enraged, pulling out two stakes from the pockets of her jacket, ready for use. This creep KNEW HER NAME! That wasn't good! The deep chuckles started again at her outburst.

"Now, now... There's no need to bring out those nasty little toys..." two pale hands clasped her wrists, and one pried the stakes away from her. She tried to crane her head around to see who this guy was. "You, you are coming with me. Whether you want to or not is utterly irrelevant." He caught the roudhouse kick she tried to nail him with, holding her foot. "Sorry, but I'm MUCH too intelligent to fall for something like this... I don't HAVE to kill you, though... Just make sure you can't interfear..." She lashed out violently as she felt a sharp, tell-tale prick at the back of her neck, but he was already gone...

Sorry guys, but I have to stop here for this chapter... Tired... and have school... -sweatdrops- I know they make it start early to make kids suffer... I just KNOW it... Ehehehe...Anway, ja for now, and thanks for reading! By the way, when Deidara is in control, he says "un". When Seikito is in control, he says "Hm" if he's in a sadistic mood, or when he fights, but "yeah" when he wants to sex you up.


	3. Disillusion

World of Darkness, World of Light

Chapter 3: _Disillusioned_

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto... Sadly...

* * *

Sakura ran into even more trouble on the way back to the library to meet up with the gang again. There was no end to this infinite wave of demons coming at her.

"GET LOST, SCUM!" Sakura shouted as her steel-toed boot slammed into the face of a demon, her high kick sending him flying back into another demon. She flipped herself onto her hands, her rapier in her mouth, twisting her body around with legs outstretched, knocking the feet out from under a third demon before swiftly grabbing the weapon, slicing off his head even as he fell and springing back onto her feet. She was sweating lightly. They just seemed to keep on coming... She brought her leg down hard on a demon's head, cleanly bashing the skull in, cracking bones loudly, then drove her fist, knuckles bleeding, into a fifth's chest, the force and momentum of the action driving her fist through his chest. Yanking her fist back, she breathed hard. No wonder Slayers had a short average lifespan, with things like this. She was wearing down, but still they came.

To top it all off, the back of her neck was starting to sting and burn sharply. She just barely raised her rapier in time to block the fist that had been aimed at her head, but was blind to the one coming at her back. A blur flew past her, and both the demons in front of her and behind her found themselves abruptly beheaded. The blur allighted on top of the building closest to her, and she squinted up at the now crouching figure. She could make out nothing but the outline, two gleaming fangs, and a pair of opaque silver orbs. The mark on her neck was going nuts, and her body, already exhausted from the onslaught of demons, finally caved, and she slumped forward, out cold.

Kakashi looked up from his book as an almost timid knock resounded against the door, getting up and opening the door, looking at the young man standing there, Sakura apparently unconscious in his arms.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I came across her not far from here. Do you know her?" the boy asked, the wind just barely ruffling his long chestnut tresses.

"Yes. Thank you for bringing her here." Kakashi replied, taking the limp girl into his own arms, continuing to look the boy up and down. _'His eyes are like Hinata's... but clearer... As if they can see much more...'  
_The door leading out into the school's hallway opened, and Hinata came in, seeming to freeze as her eyes immediately went to the boy, who appeared to be smirking slightly.

"N-Neji-niisan! W-What are you doing here!" Hinata asked, her eyes wide.

"Niisan...? You know him, Hinata?" Kakashi asked.

"Hello cousin Hinata... How have you been?" the boy asked in kind, smirking. "You don't seem very happy to see me..."

"Am I missing something here...?" Kakashi asked, sighing. He wished they'd elaborate...

"He is my cousin... or he was... until he and father started behaving differently..." Hinata replied, her eyes not leaving Neji's. "He and father are vampires now... What were you doing with Sakura, Neji!"

"Heh... You're smart, Hinata... You'll figure it out..." He flashed her one last smirk, and then vanished. Hinata's eyes were wide.

"No way... He wouldn't have..." she tugged Sakura away from Kakashi, sitting her in one of the chairs and searching around her neck, paling slightly as she saw the two little fang marks on the back of her neck. "H-He DID... No way..."  
"What did he do?" Kakashi asked, eyebrow raised.

"Neji-niisan... He..."


	4. Futility

World of Darkness, World of Light

Chapter 4: Futility

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto... Sadly...

* * *

"He marked Sakura…."

Kakashi's hands immediately brought out a dark brown leather-backed book, its pages slightly browned with age, deftly flipping through the pages. "Here…" His finger rested lightly on the page, moving over the words. "_'A human marked by a vampire becomes unable to cause or inflict damage upon said vampire. The mark is known to act up in the presence of the vampire who gives it, and often alerts the vampire to the surroundings of their marked prey. In more morbid vampiric communities, marked humans are kept as pets, or toys.  
_

_"'A mark consists of two levels. The primary level is a simple imprint of the fangs. However, if bitten again on that mark, the mark will become a type of seal, binding the human to the vampire by blood. Sometimes, it is possible for the human to accquire vampiric attributes such as enhanced strength, stamina, and even partial immortality, although this is extremely rare.'"_ Kakashi stopped at the end of the article.

"Damn… I have no idea how Sakura, as the Slayer, will respond to this…" Hinata muttered. "It could change her forever…"

"Is there anything we can do about it?" Kakashi asked, closing the book and putting it in its place on the shelves.

"I think so…" Hinata replied quietly. "I can cast a spell that will weaken his hold on her. He'll have less control over her ability to harm him. But if the spell fails… well, I just can't LET it fail…"

"So we're pretty much screwed right now, huh?"

Sakura came to slowly, waking up from her comatose-like state, groaning softly and clutching her forhead. Her head was pounding. It felt like someone had jammed two huge needles into the side of her neck, and her body was sore from hours of unmoving oblivion. Sitting up, black dots danced in front of her eyes as dizziness washed over her thickly. A wet cloth plopped into her lap as it fell off of her forhead. Her body felt kind of numb, and a shiver went down her spine.

"Sakura…?" That was Hinata's voice… The black spots cleared after a moment, revealing Hinata's concerned expression. "You're awake…?" Kakashi handed her a glass of cold water, and she took it gratefully. The cool water soothed her parched throat, and brought some sensation back into her body.

"Y-Yeah…" Sakura said, her voice a little hoarse as she sat up a little straighter. "What happened…? All I remember is fighting some monsters and conking out…" Hinata held out a compact mirror, angling it so that Sakura could see the bite on her neck. "What…? What the hell…?"

"My older cousin marked you, Sakura…" Hinata said sadly. "He and father have been vampires for about two years now… I'm sorry…"

"Wait…. Marked? What will that do to me…?" Sakura asked, stiffening in alarm slightly.

"We're not sure…" Kakashi piped in. "All we can do now is to keep you safe from him and wait for the results. He scooped her up. "I'll take her home, Hinata. You should go home and get some rest." Deidara stepped up from his spot in the shadows.

"There might be something I can do, yeah." Three pairs of eyes turned to him. He allowed a small smirk to creep onto his face. "She's only been given the first level seal so far. If I mark her as well, even if he does bite her again, the controlling power might be split between us. It should be fine until we can manage something better, yeah." Kakashi seemed to ponder it.

"It probably couldn't hurt to have some insurance. Hinata? What do you think?" Sakura's gaze turned to her best friend. Hinata's expression was puzzled and slightly reluctant.

"...I'm not sure, but, it's worth a shot," she finally conceeded. Sakura nodded.

"Alright then. Deidara, lay it on me." Deidara smirked a bit more, and moved toward her.

"With pleasure, yeah." His fangs elongated, and he dragged down her collar, sinking his teeth into the flesh just above her breast, savoring the taste of her blood a moment before pulling back. "Mm... Unless he looks, he probably won't notice it, yeah." He stepped back, licking the blood from his lips. "Anyone ever tell you how damn good you taste?"

"Aside from you and that possessive jerk, no one else has ever HAD a taste, Deidara." He chuckled in response, and vanished the way he came.

Hinata nodded, wishing Sakura good luck before leaving. Kakashi brought her home, knocking on the door. When her mother answered it, he carried her up to her room, tucking her safely in bed. She had fallen asleep on the way, her body trying to adjust to whatever changes that mark was wreaking.

Wishing Sakura's mother good night, Kakashi headed home as well. When he was gone, Sakura's mother went up to check up on her daughter. She looked awfully pale, so she opened the window to let in some air, kissing her daughter softly on the forhead before going to bed herself.

_'Hn. How kind… Her mother even left the window open right in my face… That should qualify as an invitation…'_ Neji thought, slipping into the room with feline grace, moving like liquid shadow. He stepped up to the side of her bed, gently bringing down the covers, turning her slightly to access the mark he'd left. _'If Hinata-sama thinks that she is ahead of me with that restricting spell, she will find herself at a loss from this second level… Such a pitiful spell will not be enough to interfere with a blood-bind.'_

Leaning in, he sunk his fangs into her neck exactly over his mark, drinking deeply, though not taking much blood. He pulled back after a minute, licking his lips as he watched the mark converge into a seal. He smirked and brushed a few stray strands of her pink hair behind her ear, tucking her in snugly once more before leaving out the window, closing it behind him, the smirk still on his face. _'Uncle will be pleased...'_

* * *

YAY! FINALLY! SOME INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY, AT LEAST! There just isn't enough vampire Dei out there. Dei and Neji are both sexy beasts, and they deserve more love. Who doesn't love a hot blonde psychopath? Sorry about the wait. -grins sheepishly- But yeah. Trying to keep the chapters in my stories fairly short. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers! You guys rock!


	5. Changling

World of Darkness, World of Light

Chapter 4: Futility

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto... Sadly...

Sakura woke up, groaning a little, the sun in her face. She staggered out of bed, absently packing her schoolbag with her textbooks and a few stakes, then stumbled into the bathroom connected to her room, turning the water on in the shower and running it cold to wake herself. Walking to the sink, she brushed her teeth, eyes still closed and washed her face. She opened her eyes and looked in the mirror.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she rubbed her eyes furiously, hoping her mind was playing tricks on her, but when she looked back, her reflection hadn't changed. Overnight, her pupils had become slightly slitted, her ears tapering into slight points, and her nails were long, ending in sharp points. Her skin was paler than usual and her canines had sharpened slightly. She gripped onto the counter, staring at herself hard. "Oh god..." A sharp cracking sound was heard and she looked at her hands, seeing the sink cracking and breaking from her grip. "CRAP! I NEED KAKASHI!"

"KAKASHI!" Sakura barreled in through the library door, skidding to a stop two inches away from her mentor.

"Sakura? What's..." He trailed off as he looked up at her. "W-What...? There's nothing about an alteration of physical countenence... How...? Is that a bruise?" His eyes focused on the seal on her neck, then back to her eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei, I found that spell... you wanted..." Hinata stared at her friend for a long moment. "Sakura... How did...?" Her eyes narrowed, focusing on the seal. "He used the bloodseal... Oh crap..." Hinata started pacing the room, her expression troubled. Ino walked it, then, waving cheerily, then noticing Sakura standing stiffly in the middle of the room.

"WHOA! You need to cut those talons BAD!" Ino exclaimed, tossing a nailfile at her friend, who caught it almost unconciously, setting to work at grinding down her nails. Only after that was done did Ino notice the changes her friend had gone through. "Sakura... Did that bastard vampire do that...?" She met a nod, and felt her temper rise a bit. "Why that no-good, son-of-a-! What the hell!" She threw up her hands in exasperation. "GREAT!"

"Heh... I see... For a normal human, it would take weeks for that much change... I guess being the Chosen One really IS a lot different..." Sakura whirled around, snarling at Neji, who was leaning casually against the door, smirking at her. "Heh..."

"YOU BASTARD!" Sakura yelled, jumping at him, and shaking him by the front of his shirt. "WHAT'D YOU DO TO ME!"

"Heh..." Neji just chuckled darkly, his white eyes glinting. "Nothing much... Except that now you are MINE..." Sakura stopped shaking him as her strength drained away, stepping away from him, confused. "Heh... That blood-bind won't be broken by any spell Hinata-_sama_ could devise or find... It's a rite more ancient than any document you could find in a written language. You're MINE to do with as I please... If I were to employ you on MY side, you'd have NO CHOICE but to obey. But don't worry... I've got enough of a soul to spare you that... I just have to make sure you can't interfere with any of our plans..." His smirk widened, showing his fangs.

"That's ENOUGH..." Kakashi glared at him. "GET OUT. NOW. You shouldn't even be able to walk around in daylight. And the only vampire in existance with a soul is Deidara. Now GO AWAY..."

"Heh... I'm hurt..." Neji mocked, feigning it. "I have a soul... And besides... The truly strong vampires CAN walk in daylight... UNHINDERED... Fortunately for me, I myself am included in the small percentage of those types. But really... If I had no soul... Do you think I REALLY would have left the Slayer alive...? Any other wouldn't have. Even my UNCLE wanted nothing more than to see her dead. If it wasn't for my insistance that he let me do things MY way, she wouldn't still be here at all." He smirked.

"Deidara... Was CURSED by gypsies into having a soul again..." Neji continued. "I, however, was too strong to loose it in the first place, albeit we both have our own terms and circumstances, so of course we're not on the same side. Now then... I should get going. It's almost time for class... Sayonara..." He waved even as he turned and walked out the door.

"That... retard..." Ino hissed. "Pulling off shit like that...!"

"Vampires play dirty..." Sakura said grimly, shouldering her pack once more.

FINALLY!


	6. Chapter 6: A note

World of Darkness, World of Light

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto... Sadly...

* * *

This may be a bit late, but with little over 2k views, I'm not sure if I should continue this story. I'm only even half sure where I was going with it when it went on hiatus. If there is someone who would like to continue work on it, let me know. I only insist that the pairings stay the same. You don't necessarily need to be familiar with the Buffy the vampire slayer franchise, god knows every friggin book was written by a different author. lol


End file.
